The Fate Of Our Promise
by personapeach
Summary: Seven girls. Five schools. Because of their promise, each of them will be able to find the true meaning of friendship, love...and most of all, basketball. Contains seven pairs: OC x Kuroko, OC x Kagami, OC x Kiyoshi, OC x Kise, OC x Midorima, OC x Imayoshi, OC x Hanamiya
1. Character Profiles

Hello, I am so loving KnB right now and I have decided to give this a story about this. Don't worry, I will finish my Kira story too.. Just wait for a little while. Anyway, this has multiple pairings with my OC. I gave the OCs a lot of thought and decided to base some of the characteristics on the type of girl that the boys like according to the CHARACTERS BIBLE. However, this is just a rough overview of their personalities and is still subjected to change depending on the story. Thank you.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Character Profiles of the Original Characters and their Pairings<strong>

**Ichihara Yuuki – Kuroko Tetsuya**

1st year at Seirin. Sweet and gentle. Short for her age and is constantly teased about it by her former teammates. Blond curly hair up to her shoulders with fair complexion. Captain of the Girls team in Seikibahara Middle School.

**Junichiro Lily– Kagami Taiga**

1st year at Seirin. Yuuki's best friend. She is lady-like and elegant but has a carefree attitude when she is with her friends. She has short curly brown hair and fair complexion and tall (since she is part-American). Her personality stems from having a fatherless upbringing. She initially dislikes Kagami because he came from America. Her dad is American and left her and her mom when she was pregnant. Thus, her dislike for anything American. One of the regulars of the Girls team of Seikibahara.

**Himamori Rika – Kiyoshi Teppei**

1st year at Seirin. Her family is rich and she had a sheltered life before she met her teammates in Seikibahara. She has red wavy long hair and takes good care of her skin. She is sometimes naïve and childish but looks up to Yuuki the most. When the situation arises, she becomes more mature and serious that everyone else. Due to her mother being a doctor, she is close to Mika and often accompanies her in her checkups. That was where she met Kiyoshi and sometimes visits him when she has the time. One of the regulars of the Girls team of Seikibahara. Her parents disprove of her playing basketball.

**Wakabana Kumiko – Kise Ryouta**

1st year at Kaijou. Popular during middle school because of her looks, and she hates it. She has pale blond silky hair up to her back and wears a clip. She longs to have a romance with someone who will love her not because of her appearance. A hopeless romantic and loves to read books. She hides the fact that she has been raped before by being bubbly and happy in personality. Loves to cook. One of the regulars of the Girls team in Seikibahara.

**Ishida Mika – Midorima Sentaro**

1st year at Shuutoku. Manages the basketball team. Although older and more mature, she was hospitalized for a year due to her illness thus she started school late. She has pale complexion and auburn hair that she usually lets loose, except during official games. She was the manager/medic on the Girls team in Seikibahara Middle School.

**Midokawa Hana – Imayoshi Shoichi**

1st year at Touou. Shy and innocent but very smart. She easily blushes. She has shoulder-length blue hair and usually wears a red ribbon-headband. She was the vice-captain of the Girls team in Seikibahara Middle school. Has a crush on the 3rd year captain and is constantly teased about it. She loves to draw and paint. Befriends Satsuki and sometimes helps them and that's why she is close with the basketball team.

**Midokawa Ami – Hanamiya Makoto**

1st year at Kirisaki Daiichi. The twin of Hana and one of the regulars of the Girls team of Seikibahara. However, most times, she does not play but help in tactics and strategies instead, due to her ability to predict events and high intelligence. She is the opposite of her twin, outgoing and headstrong and has lighter shade of blue hair at shoulder-length and wears a yellow ribbon-headband. She seems to be unafraid of Hanamiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Seikibahara Middle is the name of a fictional school and is not canon.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Fated To Meet You**

_"Hey, let's promise each other that no matter where we go, we'll always be friends!"_

_"That's right! That's right! We'll still be best friends even if… even if…"_

_"Yeah, even if we go to different schools and lead different lives."_

_ "Don't worry guys. We'll still see each other someday. After all, we don't know what school we're going to, right?"_

_"Oh I see! There is a possibility that we'll go to the same schools, right? Hey, have you predicted something?"_

_"Yes, that's why let's make another promise… That when we all gather here when the time comes, we'll play each other again. My predictions never fail me."_

_"Oooh! We'll definitely look forward to seeing each other again."_

_"Yes, so until that time comes, let's do our best in our respective schools."_

_ "It's a promise."_

* * *

><p>"Seirin, huh?" Ichihara Yuuki mumbled as she walks through the cherry-covered pathwalk to her new high school. It's the first day of classes and people are talking and running to the school gate. Relatively early, Yuuki decided to walk slowly and take in the environment.<p>

"This place is nice…" BUMP! Yuuki was startled as she bumped into one of the male students who stopped in the middle of the street.

"Ah, I'm very sorry!" She looked up and saw one of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The guy had pale complexion and is short compared to the others. "Ah, sorry. I was admiring the cherry blossoms." he said in that deadpan voice. After apologizing, Yuuki excused herself and went ahead, but not before sparing another glance at the blue-haired boy. _He looks familiar, _she thought but shrugged it off. That was her first meeting with the Phantom Sixth Player of the Generation of Miracles.

At the gates of Seirin High, Yuuko was stopped by a familiar voice. "Yuuki-chan, is that you?" The said girl spun around and widened her eyes as she was glad to see a familiar face amongst the sea of people. "Lily! What a surprise. So good to see you? Are you also attending Seirin?" Yuuki's face lit up as she asked heartily. "Yes, I cannot believe we get to go to the same school. I am happy, Yuuki-chan." Junichiro Lily hugged her best friend.

Just then, a black sleek car pulled up a little way to the entrance of Seirin High… and out came a red-haired girl. Momentarily dazzled by her arrival, everyone on the vicinity stopped and stared at her.

_Who is she? _

_Wow, she's rich! _

_Nice car, man._

_Is her parents rich? _

_She's cute._

_I hope she's not as snobby as all the rich kids are._

The girl, aware of everyone's stares, found herself red-faced and remained rooted to the spot where she was dropped earlier by the car. She keeps looking around for any signs of her former teammates but… they would find her first.

"Oh, is that Rika? Only she would show up in school with a car like that." The two best friends came to look at the commotion. At the sound of that, the red-haired girl named Himamori Rika, looked towards the source of the voice and smiled.

"Captain and Lily-chan!" She ran towards them and enveloped them in a hug. "Yes, we are glad to see you too, Rika." Yuuki smiled as she returned her hug. "Yeah, this is a coincidence. Each of us didn't know what school we would be entering, but here we are." Lily chuckled and ruffled Rika's hair in an endearing matter. "Yes, I'm glad that I get to be with Captain. Oh, and Lily-chan, too. I was scared that I was going to be alone in this new school!" Rika pouted and looked up on her former teammates with puppy eyes while they laughed. Unknown to them, a certain blue-haired boy watched the scene among the shadows with interest. And with that, the high school lives of these three girls was set in fate.

* * *

><p>"Is there no one I know here? Captain, Vice-captain, the twins, even Lily?" Wakabana Kumiko grumbled as she walked through the hallways of Kaijou High, looking around for familiar faces. Her search was often interrupted by random <em>Will you go out with me?<em> confessions and frankly, she was slightly annoyed. True, she was beautiful in her own right… and that was the problem. Nobody every cared anymore beyond her exterior features. Sucks, because she was waiting for that one guy who would tell her that he was attracted not only to her beauty, but to what's inside of her as well. _Sigh. The romance novels that I read…_

As she came to a deserted hallway, she realized. "Great, now I am lost on my first day of school and have no way of returning to my classroom in time for the first class!" Inwardly panicking, she approached the nearest stairs on the hallway going up. This led to the rooftop of the school. "Wow, great weather today. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom." Kumiko was mesmerized by the cherry blossom petals as she walked towards the railings. She was so absorbed in looking at the scenery that she failed to notice that a certain yellow-haired member of the Generation of Miracles was lounging on the rooftop, also admiring the scenery. Perking up, the said boy looked towards the new arrival to see a pale blond-haired girl with her hair, secured by a heart-shaped clip, dancing in the wind. At that moment, he has never seen a girl more beautiful than her. He was in love at first sight.

As the mysterious boy silently stared at her, the girl felt someone's eyes on her and was abruptly cut out in her stupor as she gazed on a boy with gold-colored eyes, a pretty face and a piercing in his left ear. Happy that she was not alone, she wordlessly approached the guy and asked, "Hello. My name is Kumiko, and I was wondering…" She paused, looking at the boy whose was momentarily shocked at being approached and…was that a tinge of blush she saw? Well, anyway… "Um, I was wondering, I am lost and I need to find my way to my classroom before homeroom starts. Would you happen to know the way to Class 1-B?"

The boy finally snapped out in his daze and flashed a bright smile. "Nice to meet you, Kumiko-san. Yes, I am also from Class 1-B. If you want, we can go together?"

"Yes, thank you very much!" Kumiko slightly bowed her head in respect. And with that, the high school life of this particular girl was set in fate.

* * *

><p>"So this is Shuutoku High, one of the Kings of Tokyo…" Ishida Mika looked in awe of the school, bathed in dancing cherry blossom petals. <em>So beautiful<em>, she thought to herself. However, her interest lay specifically to the basketball courts. Her reason for enrolling in Shuutoku was so that she can continue to be a manager for a basketball team. Her middle school girls' basketball team where she was a part of has become one of the most successful in her time, so she definitely has a good shot of being accepted as a manager in this new school. In addition, Mika heard rumors that a certain dark green-haired bespectacled member of the Generation of Miracles is also attending this school and she cannot wait to meet him. _I wonder what the Generation of Miracles looks like?_ She smiled to herself as she slid open the door to the basketball court, fully expecting no one there. However, she did not anticipate hearing the sounds of a ball being perfectly shot by the green-haired boy she was moments ago thinking about. Although she could only see his back, Mika noticed the bandaged-left hand and giggled to herself. _Weird guy._

"Who's there?" the voice sounded annoyed. The said boy turned towards the source of the laughter and saw an auburn-haired girl who looked mature for her age. "Hello. I was just checking out the basketball court before I went to class. Sorry if I disturbed you." She slightly bowed and motioned to leave but he stopped her.

"Wait, aren't you…?" Before he could continue, Mika began to cough. Taken aback, the green-haired boy waited for the girl to end her fits of coughing. "I'm sorry. Please don't mind me. Anyway, its almost time for class." Mika looked over and hoped that it was a diversion enough to stop his inquiry. The boy, catching on what she was doing, dropped the conversation, shot the last ball in his hands to the hoop perfectly, went to get his bag and lucky item for the day and waited for Kumiko to start moving out of the court.

_Again, weird. _Slightly surprised and smiling to herself that he was waiting for her, she started towards the school building with him beside her. _He's tall._ Mika took a peek the boy besides him. And with that, the high school life of this girl was set in fate.

* * *

><p>Tugging at her red ribbon-headband, Midokawa Hana walked to the cherry blossom-filled school grounds of Touou and took it all in. <em>The cherry blossoms are in full bloom today.<em> She took a moment to admire the floating petals, but that moment was cut short by her realizations.

_I can't believe that I'm not even in the same school as Ami. But a promise is a promise._ She was slightly sad that her twin did not join the same school as her but in her defense, she thought this was a good school, particularly since she heard that they have been recruiting strong players from all over for their basketball team. Although she decided not to play official basketball games until _that_ time comes, she was slightly curious of how strong the current basketball team of this school is.

As she found her way to her classroom, the first person she laid her eyes on was that of one dark blue-haired ace of the Generation of Miracles who was carelessly slouched in a seat near the window. She widened her eyes at the tanned boy. _If he is here, then she must be also here._ True to her expectations, a pink-haired busty girl was currently complaining to the boy with a bored expression.

Hana does not want to draw attention so she opt to ignore the pair for now and find a vacant seat. Unfortunately, the only seat vacant was the seat next to the blue-haired tanned boy. Hana was now getting nervous. _What if they talk to her, especially the pink-haired girl? What if they ask? What if they knew her?_

Hana kept thinking of those questions as she backed up from the door to panic over her predicament. However, the moment she stepped back, she bumped into someone and almost fell if not for a black-haired bespectacled guy holding her arms and waist. Feeling embarrassed because of their position, she furiously blushed and turned her head away. Taking the hint, the guy steading her to her feet and let her go.

"Are you alright?" The guy had a Kansai dialect, Hana noted. Taking a moment to compose herself, she answered, "Um, thank you." She had the courage to look up and remarked on his squinted eyes and seemingly gentle smile. Staring at his face, she again, blushed furiously. _What is wrong with me?_

"No problem. Be careful." The guy smiled again and left, although reluctantly and not before looking at her, as if studying her. After he was gone, Hana was still rooted on the spot. She touched her reddening cheeks and in her mind, replayed the event all over again where she was saved and held by that guy. Looks like someone has a crush on the Captain of Touou's basketball team. And with that, the high school life of this blushing girl was set into fate.

* * *

><p>Tugging at her yellow ribbon-headband, Midokawa Ami stared at the entrance of Kirisaki Daiichi High. She was slightly sad that her twin did not choose the same school as her, nevertheless, she continued on trudging to the school building. She noticed the cherry blossom petals flitting through the wind. <em>This is beautiful. I love the cherry blossoms.<em> She smiled as she made her way to her new school.

Carrying her books on one hand while gripping a cellphone in the other, Ami deciding to text her twin on how things was at her end. Focused on her text, she did not realized she bumped her shoulders with one of the male students. This action caused the books that she was carrying to fall on the ground. Stopping midway through her text, she absentmindedly apologized. Still without looking at the boy, she motioned to pick up the fallen books, however, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Hey, watch where you're going." His voice sounded annoyed. Ami looked up to the face connected by the hand and came face-to-face with amber eyes which bore into her. "My bad. Again, I'm sorry. Can you please let go now so I can pick up my books?" Ami said without breaking contact with his eyes and suddenly, he laughed. "You are interesting, Midokawa Ami. I will enjoy crushing you." He whispered the last part and smirked. Ignoring the fact that he somehow knew her name, Ami replied while giving a smirk of her own, "You can try, Flower Boy."

And with that, the battle between the sadistic boy and this particular high school girl was set in fate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hello. This was the long prologue of the story. Its slightly AU, but canon events will still be mentioned and play an important role in the story development. The guys are also OOC, btw. Because I am having a hard time deciphering their personalities based only on the anime and from what I read from the wiki pages (hope that's accurate). Especially Hanamiya and his sadistic side, but we all love this sexy bad boy, right?

Anyway, if you have any suggestions or comments (good or bad, but I think I will cry with every bad comment. LOL.), feel free to say so as long as its not degrading the author. Thank you.

-personapeach


	3. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

After class, Yuuki, Lily and Rika roamed around the school grounds, looking at clubs. Lots of commotion going around with people trying to recruit potential new members. However, these three girls were only interested in one, the basketball club. They do not necessarily plan to join since a relatively new school would definitely not have a girls' basketball team, but nonetheless, they would want to check it out. As they went near the basketball club, Yuuki noticed the blue-haired boy she bumped before filling out an application form from the basketball club. Strangely enough, nobody from the booth noticed him.

After he was done, Yuuki noticed the guy sparing a glance her way before he went away. _Strange. He is so familiar. _Overwhelmed by her curiosity, she quickly went to the booth and snatched up the guy's application form. _Kuroko Tetsuya._ "Oh, was this here before?" Koganei Shinji, one of the members, spoke up as he looked over Yuuki's shoulder. "Kuroko Tetsuya?" With that, the eyes of Aida Riko, the coach of the basketball club, widened. "Hey, wasn't he on the same time as the Generation of Miracles?"

At the mention of the GoM, everyone turned to look at Kuroko's application form. "Ehh? This guy is one of them?" Rika commented. "Hmm. Could he be?" Lily wondered. Riko looked over at the three girls who mysteriously joined them at their booth. "So, mind telling us who you girls are?"

After an awkward exchange of introductions, Yuuki suddenly thought of an idea. "Riko-san, would it be alright to let us watch you during basketball practice?" Riko suddenly looked suspiciously. "Well, sure. Of course, but why?" Before Yuuki could answer, Lily smiled. "We are just interested in basketball. Nothing more." Even Hyuuga Junpei and Koganei looked at each other but said nothing. "How about it, Hyuuga-kun? Is it alright?" Riko looked over to the said captain. "It's fine." At his answer, Riko sighed and smiled at the girls. "Alright. You can watch at practices." With that, the three girls inwardly smiled.

* * *

><p>During class, Kumiko could feel the stares of a certain blond-haired guy named Kise Ryouta. She felt herself blushing. Of course, Kise had a pretty face and all girls are naturally attracted to him, Kumiko included. <em>But that doesn't mean anything at all,<em> she thought. Deciding to spare a quick glance at Kise, Kumiko saw him smile at her and she swears she saw flowers in the background. _He's cute, like a puppy._ She gave a slight wave to him as she returned her attention to class.

Lunch break came and Kumiko decided to eat alone. She befriends some of her classmates, but not enough for her to start feeling close to them and eat lunch together. As she silently took out her lunch box, she was startled to see someone pull up a chair near her desk. "Kumiko-chan, can I eat lunch with you?" _Ehhh?! _Kumiko inwardly panicked. Why of all the people would Kise a.k.a. pretty boy would want to eat lunch with her?! "W-well, of course, Kise-kun." _But why oh why?! _Kumiko could already feel the deathly glares of both Kise's fangirls and Kumiko's now growing fanboys.

"Is something the matter, Kumiko-chan?" Kise looked down to peer at her face since Kumiko looked down to hide her embarrassed face. "N-nothing's wrong, Kise-kun. Come on, let's eat." Regaining what's left of her composure, Kumiko and Kise ate lunch with relative peacefulness. _Could this day get any weirder?_

Later, as the last bell rung, Kumiko wanted to go home as quickly as possible, but before she could do anything, Kise came up to her. "Hey, Kumiko-chan. Do you want to watch our basketball practice?" _Basketball? _Well, she could spare a few minutes and she agreed and grabbed her bag. Hearing that, Kise beamed at her and sneakily held his hand on hers as they went out of the classroom. Kumiko let her head down in embarrassment, even though she was secretly happy. Unknown to her, Kise was also faintly blushing as he felt her hand tighten around his.

* * *

><p>Mika looked at her watch. The first day of classes ended and there was still time. She decided to pay the basketball courts another visit and hopefully talk with their coach for her managerial position. People were already going in and out of the court but she was looking for someone in particular. <em>Midorima Sentaro. <em>The guy who walked her to her classroom in awkward silence this morning and after dropping her off to her classroom, he wordlessly went to his own classroom.

Looking around in the court, he spotted him along with another first-year, Takao Kazunari. Takao seems to be talking animatedly to an annoyed Midorima. Mika smiled at the scene between the two of them. _They are a pair to watch._ Giggling to herself, she spotted the coach of Shuutoku, Nakatani Masaaki, talking to Ootsubo Taisuke, the captain. Excusing herself to the two, she introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Ishida Mika, former manager of a girls' basketball team. I have experience in managing a basketball team and I am interested in applying here. I would like to help this basketball team with what I can do." She bowed her head at the coach and captain. Silence followed after as Nakatani and Ootsubo looked at each other. "Ishida-san, we are honored that you are willing to become our manager, but we already have enough managers as it is." "How about as an assistant manager?" Mika pleaded. "Ishida-san…"

Just then, Midorima and Takao came over to them. "What's the matter? What's an addition of one manager, Coach? Oh I know, why not make her Midorima's personal manager?" Takao playfully suggested. _W-what? _"Takao!" Midororima yelled at his teammate. "Hmm, fine. That would be good. As it is now, no one can actually stand up to Midorima. I guess a manager would be good for him. Alright, Ishida-san. As of now, you're Midorima's personal manager." The coach decided. Everyone widened their eyes but Mika blushed furiously. _Wait, whaaaaat?!_

* * *

><p>Hana and Ami walked together in the busy streets of Tokyo. They met up a few minutes ago and they decided to grab some ice cream before going home. "Hana, how was school?" At the mention of school, Hana envisioned her senpai whom she bumped earlier, Imayoshi Shoichi, and blushed fifty shades of red. Steam from her face seems to come out. She met him again after school as she was going out and he seemed to notice her and smiled. Ami, at a loss for words, stared blankly at him and again, embarrassed herself. Unknown to her, this scene was not unnoticed by Momoi Satsuki, who was thinking of a plan to get them together. Ami was amused. "Hana, do you have someone you like?" "L-like?" <em>Well, yes then. <em>Ami concluded.

"How about you, Ami-chan? Did you meet someone interesting?" Ami was mildly surprised Ami would ask that, but she presumed that it was to change their topic of conversation to her instead. _Never mind. I'll get to know soon enough_. Ami shrugged. "Interesting? Well, there was this Flower Boy." "Flower boy?" Hana wondered. Ami never put nicknames on people. She was a no-nonsense type of girl but she nicknamed this one guy 'Flower Boy'. _I wonder who he is. _"Yes, he is annoying as hell and he claimed to enjoy crushing me! Well, two can play that game!"

Ami was fired up. She had never met someone like Hanamiya Makoto. It turns out that they are classmates yet, despite the morning scene, they did not talk to each other during class. Only when Ami was going out did he look her way and smirked at her. She stuck out her tongue in retaliation and went out.

The two exchanged stories about what happened at their first day of school, well more or less Ami complaining about Hanamiya while Hana kept on thinking about Imayoshi and absently nodding her head to her twin's antics.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it?<strong>


End file.
